Little Bunny Foo Foo
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Discover the truth behind Little Bunny Foo Foo's poem, and why he and mice are bitter enemies to the very end!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_Narrator_**

_Thinking_

* * *

**_Many children around the world know of the story about Little Bunny Foo Foo, and the moral it teaches. However, what many don't know is the truth behind that seemingly innocent poem-_**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, telling MY story?"

**_Oh, why hello there, Bunny Foo Foo. How are you?_**

"Don't you be giving me any of that 'Oh hello there' garbage! I want to know what you're doing telling someone else's story! And why do you sound like Morgan Freeman? And what's with the italic lettering in the air when you talk?"

_**Ha ha, it's because I AM Morgan Freeman. And I'm the Narrator, and I'll be telling these good people here your story, and the truth behind your little poem.**_

"Oh, well then, carry on! But don't you be stretching the truth even in the slightest bit! I'm not THAT heartless to go beating the skulls of mice in, there was a reason for it!"

**_Of course, of course. Well then, let's get started shall we? This is the story behind the famous children's poem, Little Bunny Foo Foo._**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Well, this is something my younger brother and I used to play years ago, when we were quite young. My brother had found a little stuffed rabbit at the laundry mat once, and since no one called in to claim it when we put fliers out, he was allowed to keep it._**  
**

_Since he loved Little Bunny Foo Foo so much, he named the rabbit that, and we both quickly made up a story about him that we used to play all the time. We've recently found the old rabbit, and it inspired me to write this fanfic, because it was a dear part of our childhood._

_Hope you enjoy this rather twisted version of Little Bunny Foo Foo!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

* * *

_**Long ago, there existed a mighty kingdom, ruled by a benevolent King, and his daughter, the Princess. It was a prosperous kingdom, and peace reigned for a long time.**_

_**However, that all changed when the evil Mouse Emperor invaded the lands. Although the castle itself was too fortified to attack directly, the Mouse Emperor ravaged the surrounding land, and destroyed many of the villages and farms on the outskirts.**_

_**It is during these times of darkness that a hero was born, one who rose up from the simplest of origins and threw down the Mouse Emperor.**_

_**This is the story of Little Bunny Foo Foo.**_

* * *

**_Far to the east of the kingdom lay the Great Forest. Here dwells the Forest Clan, a tribe of wild rabbits who live a simple, peaceful life, despite the constant raids on their homes.  
_**

**_It is here where our hero, Bunny Foo Foo, comes in. Despite his small size for his people, standing only at five feet tall, Bunny Foo Foo was the greatest warrior and swordsman in the forest, and rumors said possibly the land._**

**_It is here where our adventure begins._**

* * *

It started out as a normal day, just like every other. However, it did not stay that way for long, which is why it says started out at the beginning. Bunny Foo Foo was walking along the main path, lost in thought, as always, when he was suddenly ambushed by rat bandits.

These fiends were mercenaries employed by the Mouse Emperor, and they were constantly raiding Bunny Foo Foo's village.

"'Ey ey, looky 'ere boys! It's one of 'em bunnies from that vill'!" the leader, a huge rat, said gleefully. The rest of his band started laughing.

"Look at 'em boss! He's tiny!"

"Smallest bunny I've ever done see! He won't even make a mouthful!"

Bunny Foo Foo sighed, and shook his head in disgust. He was always underestimated, and today was no better. Of course, he _was _dressed like all the other villagers, in a leaf green tunic with brown pants, to help him blend in, so he decided that he couldn't blame them completely.

"Look, I don't want any trouble right now, so if you turn around and leave, I won't have to break you." he said, his sapphire coloured eyes flashing with determination.

However this did not have the desired effect of making the rats think twice, and instead caused them to break out in laughter even more.

"HAW HAW HAW! 'Break us' 'E says!"

"Doesn' wanna no hurt us 'e says!"

"He ain' got no mucles on 'im, 'ow's he suppos' to hurt us?"

Bunny Foo Foo pinched the bridge of his nose. It was bad enough the rats were stupid as all get out, but their speech patterns were the absolute WORST.

"Alright then, I gave you all fair warning. But if you're not going to listen and heed my advice, you're going to regret it, badly."

With that being said, Bunny Foo Foo adopted a warrior's stance, legs spread out, fists held up in front of him, ready to fight. this caused the rats to stop laughing and stare at him, their amusement gone.

"Oi, he's threatenin' us boss!"

The leader glared at the young rabbit in displeasure. "So I've noticed lads. Well now, if itsa whoopin he'sa wantin', let's give it to him!"

The rats all leaped for Bunny Foo Foo, their various weapons flashing in the sunlight. Bunny Foo Foo just smirked, leapt into the air, spun around, and kicked the leader right in the face, sending him flying into the trunk of a tree.

Bunny Foo Foo then dropped down on all fours, and spun around in a 360 degree angle, one leg outstretched and knocked the rats off their feet. He then leaped into the air, and brought his foot down on one of the rats' heads, spun and punched another one who was just getting him.

One rat drew his bow and sent an arrow flying at Bunny Foo Foo. He turned towards it, and caught it with one long ear, and stabbed another rat in the gut with it.

No matter how hard the rats fought, they couldn't subdue the young warrior, and were quickly beat into a pile. Bunny Foo Foo stood there, glaring at them.

"Now, if you're quite done with this foolishness, crawl back to your master, and tell him this; Our forest won't be overtaken so easily by trash such as yourselves."

Turning on his heel, Bunny Foo Foo began to walk away, when suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard from the nearby trees. He turned just in time to see a large brown bear run straight towards him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_By the way, all animals in this are anthropomorphic. This does not mean they are furries! If you want a better idea of what Bunny Foo Foo looks like, the stuffed rabbit itself serves as the image for this fanfic, and that's what our fuzzy little hero looks like._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

The bear crashed through the trees, and loomed over Bunny Foo Foo, who regarded it without interest. As it got closer, he calmly lashed out with his foot, and caught the bear right between the legs, dropping it hard.

"Owwww" the bear groaned, looking up at Bunny Foo Foo. "Why'd you kick me there, Foo Foo?"

"Because you're late." snapped the irritated rabbit, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

The bear in question was called Brownie, and he was Bunny Foo Foo's best friend, and partner in defending and terrorizing the forest. he was pretty big, for a brown bear, but he had a soft heart. If Bunny Foo Foo was The Hero, Brownie would be The Lancer.

"Well whatever, I already dealt with the bandits that have been plaguing our forest." Bunny Foo Foo said calmly, as he began walking away, Brownie quickly recovered and followed his small friend.

"It's troubling though, they were never this bold before. I mean, you're infamous in the forest, surely they must have heard of you!" Brownie remarked as he walked by his friend's side, towering over him.

"I know, and that's why I'm concerned as well. Well, it can't be helped, we're too far from the kingdom for them to lend us any aid, as if they would in the first place." Bunny Foo Foo said, somewhat bitterly.

As the two made their way to Bunny Foo Foo's village, they were met by the Gatekeeper; a large mountain hare named Bucko.

"Hey, Bunny Foo Foo! The village elder needs to see you, immediately! He needs you to do something important for the village!"

Bunny Foo Foo sighed, and waved his hand to show Bucko he heard him, and glanced at Brownie.

"I wonder what he wants this time?" he said sarcastically.

* * *

Inside the the elder's hut, Bunny Foo Foo sat down, Brownie peeking in through the door, being too big to fit inside. The elder stood with his back turned to the pair, gazing at out at the woods.

"Bunny Foo Foo, I'm sure you know why you're here. The bandit raids have been getting worse and worse, and before we know it, soon we will be overrun. We all appreciate what you have done to protect us, but even you cannot keep it up forever."

Bunny Foo Foo sighed. He hated being underestimated, but knowing that the elder was right ticked him off even more.

"Let me hazard a guess as to what you want me to do; you want me to go to the castle and beg the King for aid, am I correct?"

The elder turned and looked the youth in the eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do. Brownie may even go with you, if he wishes. Do not let your grudge against the kingdom or your pride be the cause for our village's downfall."

Bunny Foo Foo closed his eyes, and began to think. Yes, he did have a grudge against the kingdom. It wasn't just because they lived the easy life while his village was forced to constantly be at odds to survive.

Years ago, the village had sent a plea for help when the Mouse Emperor's minions first attacked the forest and set fire to it. However the kingdom never sent them any aid, and instead had sent a message saying that they had their own problems they need to attend to, and had let the forest burn.

Bunny Foo Foo would never forget that day, or the lives that had been lost. However, if he didn't go, the bandits WOULD eventually overtake them all, and the whole village would be destroyed, and _everyone_ would die.

Swallowing his pride, and hatred, Bunny Foo Foo looked the elder in the eyes. "Alright, I'll go. I'll go and ask the kingdom for aid directly, face to face!"

The elder's eyes got misty and he bowed his head towards the young rabbit. "Thank you, Foo Foo."

* * *

The next morning, Bunny Foo Foo was packing up, preparing for the long journey ahead. He didn't need much, he already had enough provisions to get him there, and he would restock in the castle market before heading back. All he really needed was his sword.

He went into his basement, and unhooked it from the wall where it rested. It was a sturdy sword, simply made with no special decorations on it. It was made to kill, and that's what he would use it for.

He strapped it to his side, grabbed his pack, and left his house. Most of the houses in the village were in the trees, so Bunny Foo Foo shifted his sword from his side to his back, to make the climb down easier, and began to descend when he heard a loud voice.

"Heeeey!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Brownie running towards his house. He too was carrying a pack, and a rather large one at that. On his sides were his two beloved weapons; his Sai.

Bunny Foo Foo jumped down and greeted his friend, and the two headed towards the gate.

"Brownie, before we leave, we're taking a quick detour." Bunny Foo Foo said, causing his friend to look at him.

"That's fine by me, but where are we going?"

Bunny Foo Foo gave an unpleasant smirk, causing his friend to groan.

"Ohhhh no, don't tell me we're going to HER house."

"Yep!" Bunny Foo Foo replied brightly, if somewhat sadistically, "We're going to Amber's house."

Amber was the resident fairy that lived within the forest, and she enjoyed nothing more than than to torment Bunny Foo Foo and Brownie with her tricks.

Once they arrived at her house, Bunny Foo Foo didn't even bother knocking on the small door. Rather he kicked it in, and went inside, causing the home owner to screech in anger.

"Bunny FOO FOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY **DOOR?!**"

The fairy in question came flying towards him in an outrage, and began to pummel Bunny Foo Foo in the head with her fists. He simply laughed and pushed her away, before getting serious.

"Look, we're leaving for the castle, Brownie and I. You're going to come with us, we could use your magic."

The seven inch tall fairy glared daggers at the young rabbit. "And what makes you think I'm going to go with you?"

Bunny Foo Foo smiled again, this time with true sadism, and the fairy began to slowly back away in midair.

"Oh no, you keep away from me! NO!"

Before she could fly away, Bunny Foo Foo lashed out with his hand and grabbed her, and stuffed her in a jar.

"That's how you're coming with us!" he said cheerfully, drowning out her curses and screams of rage.

"Alright then, we're ready. Let's make our way to the castle!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Apparently the word Sai can be used as both plural and singular. That one word alone gave me quite a bit of trouble writing this chapter._


End file.
